Nostalgia
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: Short KakaRin with a bit of Obito and Kakashi friendship. Kinda tragic. AU.


Author's Notes: Yeah. This is an old fanfic that I found sitting on my phone. And this totally random.

Disclaimer: I wish I own them. But yeah, obviously they aren't.

* * *

><p>"Get a room, you two..." Kakashi had to momentarily break one of the best kisses he had ever shared with his fiancée, yeah he just proposed prior to the kissing they were engaging, to kill his best friend who popped out of nowhere.<p>

"Yeah, whatever, Uchiha, just be subtle on the jealousy meter. Shows you haven't had a good snog for quite a well, yeah?" Kakashi said as his best friend Obito Uchiha scoffed.

"Just to remind you, though, you're in the freaking halls of one of the busiest god damned airports at the country." Obito said as Rin chuckled while snuggling closer to Kakashi's warm chest.

"Yeah, he's right, Kakashi-kun, we're in the crowded hallways of the airport." Rin said with humor on her voice. Obito rolled his eyes as Rin disentangled herself from Kakashi's warm embrace, much to the disappointment of the both of them.

"Ah, I just remembered, I need to talk to Kurenai-san about something. Be back in a second." Rin tiptoed to place a quick kiss on Kakashi's lips before hurrying towards Kurenai who was talking with some of their co-workers. Obito then leaned on the wall across them while he and Kakashi eyed the retreating back of Rin with her heels echoing as they clashed on the shiny, marble floor of the spacious airport.

"So, first trip without me, eh, Captain Uchiha?" Obito chuckled lightly, his gaze never leaving Rin. He placed his hands on his pockets as he watched Rin chuckling and chatting animatedly with a co-worker.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Nah. Why would I?" Kakashi laughed, earning a glare from Obito.

"You have every reason to. I'm not there to save your sorry ass from those carelesness you always do. We all know I always do the dirty work on the pit while you work the dirty attendants on the bathroom." Kakashi said, eyes never leaving Rin as though memorizing the features he already know so much. He watched as she unconsciously tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear while she crinkled the corners of her eyes along with that warm smile of hers while talking to some colleagues. "For all we know, you couldn't do anything without me telling you what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the story of the genius Hatake pilot already. Let's give some chance to others." Obito said. He wished his voice did not falter, for what Kakashi had said were all wrong. It wasn't true that he was nervous because it was his first time piloting without his best friend by his side. He wasn't nervous that it was his first time to be the head pilot of the plane, not the co-pilot. He wasn't nervous because Kakashi wasn't there to take all the dirty work while he womanized his way through the attendants.

No, he definitely wasn't nervous at all.

The truth of the matter was that he was scared. Very scared that he had such a great responsibility on his shoulders.

"Stop eyeing my fiancée, I'm actually here, you know..." Obito woke up from his trance, yet he didn't avert his gaze somewhere.

"Oh yeah? How come I don't see a ring?"

"I just proposed out of impulse, you know? That was why were having our moment-"

"Making out..."

"-before you rudely interrupted us." Obito smirked. Never had he imagined that the Kakashi Hatake who lived like a bachelor would let himself be wrapped under a girl's finger, let alone marry her and be enslaved forever.

"Oh yeah? So this is it, yeah? Should I expect to be asked as the best man in the-"

"Obito, look, I'm so sorry…" Obito effectively and quickly cut him off. "Now, now, Kakashi? Let's not bring the past back, yeah? You know me, I'm the very generous best friend who gives everything even..." Obito took a deep breath as Rin finally waved goodbye to Kurenai and the co-worker she was talking to and made her way back to the two of them. "Even my girlfriend. And besides, we all know she loves you."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, I expect to be the best man so I can flirt my way to those skirts of the bridesmaids." Kakashi smirked at Obito as he strides with his luggage and Rin's in tow. "I better take this, I'm sure you'll have Rin very occupied that she'll forget her luggage again. I'll see you in 2 weeks, the flight attendants would surely miss you, yes, even the guys, Kakashi."

Kakashi would normally cringe and shoot a glare at Obito, but he found he couldn't at that moment, for he felt he was obliged to treat Obito kindly, as though he had a strange feeling it would be the last time they would see each other though he convinced himself it wouldn't be.

And it scared him at some point.

"Obito, please take care of Rin for me." Obito stopped midway with those words from his best friend. Now he felt more pressured because of his best friend's request. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at Kakashi.

"Don't I always?" He said before glancing over his shoulder to raise his hand and send a mock, playful salute at Kakashi before going his way. "See ya later, captain."

Obito maintained his smooth stride, trying to fight the squeasy feeling that made his knees weak and his hands shake. Halfway through the doors, he passed by Rin who said something he couldn't understand because of the nervousness eating his usual confident gut.

"Going already? Ah, I'll be there in a second..." She said yet Obito didn't absorbed what she had said. He just nodded and continued to walk while he listened to the sound of Rin's heels colliding with the marble floor as she made her way towards where Kakashi is. He just hoped he could live up to the promise he just made with his best friend.

"So... No chance of ditching? Not even after I proposed?" Kakashi said as he gathered Rin into his arms once more, inhaling her distinct smell he couldn't, wouldn't get tired of. Rin looped her arms around his torso and giggled.

"Nope, not a chance." The two stood there, enjoying the silence between them while enveloped with each other's arms, then Rin looked up and spoke.

"Well, I better go, or I'll regret my decision of accepting this duty without you." Both never moved though, and never showed any signs of doing so any moment. They looked at each other's eyes longingly, contented with each other, until they both heard a shrill, wolfish whistle coming from a few feet away from them. Rin chuckled as they watched Obito gesturing for Rin to hurry up. She once again turned to Kakashi and kissed him softly.

"I better go. Captain Uchiha's in a hurry, don't you think so?" Kakashi finally let go of her, gathering all of his self control not to take Rin right then and there. He sighed defeatedly as Rin walked backwards with a smile on her face.

"Ah, before I forget, I left something for you on the nightstand, check it out as soon as you get home, alright?" She said as Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He was about to ask when Rin waved at him and hurried towards where Obito was standing. As soon as she reached Obito, he turned went inside the doors where the ground stewardess greeted him. Rin turned one last time and mouthed something to Kakashi. He never got to mouth his reply for she waved and quickly followed Obito inside.

"I love you too..." Kakashi muttered as the doors closed, not knowing that two weeks from now he would regret that he didn't got to say those four words to Rin.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. Kinda sucks. Tell me what you think.


End file.
